In certain computing devices, such as mobile devices, due to size, cost and thermal constraints, there may be limitations in the size of cache and system memory available. Users of these computing devices may wish to use a variety of applications and files at the same time and these applications and files may require memory resources that may exceed the size of the cache and system memory available on the computing device. Therefore, the computing device may shut down or otherwise not execute one or more applications and/or files requested by the user on the computing device. This may cause dissatisfaction for the user with his or her interaction with the computing device.